


Sleigh Ride

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin annoys Arthur by singing the same song over and over again. He needs to do something about it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas 2019!
> 
> Day 22

Merlin was singing it again. For about the 10th time today already. Arthur sighed. He loved Merlin's voice, but in the weeks up to Christmas, he was doomed to hear 'Sleigh Ride' in its various versions from Merlin over and over again. It was his favorite Christmas Carol. 

"Just hear the sleigh bells ring-e-ling..." Merlin probably didn't even notice what he was doing as he lovingly decorated the Christmas tree about three weeks too early.

For Arthur, it was enough to set it up a day before Christmas Eve and then take it down right after New Year's. Merlin was different. He loved Christmas and if Arthur let him, they'd have a Christmas tree in their living room until Easter. And then, Merlin would most likely just decorate it with Easter Eggs. 

"Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you...." Merlin sang on the top of his lungs as he put another bauble on the tree. 

Arthur reached for his phone.

+++

"What?"

"Get your jacket, we're leaving." Arthur grinned.

"Leaving? Where?" Merlin threw him a look.

"You'll see, it's a surprise." Arthur grinned wider as Merlin reluctantly reached for his jacket.

"When will we be back."

"You'll see."

+++

"You're crazy!"

Merlin had complained all the way to the airfield and on the way from the destination airfield to their final destination. 

"What else is new?" Arthur grinned and pulled the zipper of Merlin's thick and brand new snow gear up. "Put your hat on, it probably gets really cold."

"You kidnap me in the middle of decorating our Christmas tree, drag me to the airport, fly me to a different country and pack me up in a skiing clothes. What else should I think? Where are we going? What are we going to do? I'm not going skiing again, Arthur!" 

Arthur made a face. He had done something like that before and taken Merlin on a ski trip, but that had ended with a broken arm and he had to endure glaring for weeks. Not that it was his fault that Merlin was a bad skier... "No skiing, I promise."

"Well, then...what?" Merlin stood there, his beanie in hand.

"You'll see. And I think they're here." He looked out the window of their little cabin and beamed. "They are. Come on!"

+++

Merlin snuggled up to him under the furs in the back of the sleigh and even though his face was glowing from the cold, he was beaming. "You are nuts!"

"Am I?" Arthur smirked. He liked how Merlin had stepped out of the cabin and seen the huge sleigh that was pulled by reindeer waiting for them. Of course, Merlin had to greet not only the driver, but each individual reindeer before he climbed into the sleigh. 

"You are." Merlin didn't look as if he minded. "This is...thank you, Arthur. It's a dream come true."

It started snowing lightly, but Arthur didn't mind. If possible, Merlin had moved even closer and the fascinated and thrilled look on his boyfriend's face was worth it. 

Merlin nuzzled into his neck. "It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you...."


End file.
